The present invention relates to a method of verifying proper replacement of a used filter that is divided by a membrane into two chambers and that is arranged in the fluid system of a device for extracorporeal treatment of blood. In addition, the present invention relates to a device for extracorporeal treatment of blood with a fluid system containing at least one filter divided by a membrane into a first and a second chamber, so that proper filter replacement is verifiable.